The Past Lives of Leo Tanaka
by weaponsarewords
Summary: Mishti's background check on Leo uncovered something that has her questioning everything. With this information on her mind she knows there's only one way to find out the truth; She'll have to talk to Leo.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe what she had found. Or rather, her pal from the force had found. Mishti read the file on her laptop once more, trying to convince herself that it was all a mistake.

When Leo had said he was involved with the Renshaw's she had expected perhaps a bit of blind eyeing or peddling stolen goods. Not this.

Never this.

Sighing, she decided there was only one thing that she could do if she wanted the full story. She'd have to talk to Leo.

A hot coffee in his hand and a file of paperwork under his arm, Leo made his way to the Backpackers. He was pleased with himself. He'd managed to get things back on track with Mishti, and he didn't even need to lie. Much.

His stomach twinged slightly with guilt but he ignored it. Some things were definitely best left in the past. A lot of things, actually.

Shaking his head to clear it, he went back to focusing on the positives of his life. He had a business that was doing well, a father he actually liked and respected who gave him the same back, and his brother was happy and in love. What more could a guy ask for? Add the coolest, hottest girl in the country going out with him, even if it was only on the down low, and there was the cherry on top. His life couldn't be better.

It was a busy day at the Backpackers. It was the height of winter, which meant tourists from Europe and America came flooding in for their summer holidays. He'd been working non stop, and was glad he had decided against his usual outfit of a jacket, shirt and trousers, and opted instead for a pair of khakis and a t-shirt.

His small pleasant smile turned into a beam when he saw Mishti approaching the front desk. "Good afternoon Miss Sharma would you like a bed? I've got one just for you," He teased, winking at the end for effect.

His smile and amusement trailed off when he saw the serious expression on Mishti's face.

"What's the matter?"

Mishti stared at him for a long minute, in a deep, probing way like she was trying to see into his soul. Her eyes flicked down his body before returning to meet his own eyes. Confusion was very present in them.

"We need to talk."

Leo winced. That was never a good phrase. "I thought we were. I say something, you say something, that's generally how it works." His joke fell a bit flat, as did his attempt at a suave grin, which ended up looking nervous and uncomfortable.

Mishti simply raised an eyebrow at him. She was not in the mood for humour. "When you're finished, let's go somewhere private. This isn't something I want other people to hear."

Now Leo was just plain confused.

Surely if she was gonna break up with him, it would be much easier to rip the band aid off here, in his place of work where he couldn't make a scene. Leo had tried that trick before.

"Sure...I finish at three," Leo turned around to check the rota pinned to the wall. "Yeah three." He repeated as he faced Mishti.

"Okay. I'll pick you up in my car at three." Mishti stated, before leaving the backpackers.

With a sinking sensation in his gut, Leo watched her retreating form. What this was about, there was no way it could be good.


	2. Chapter 2

pThe car was filled with tension as Mishti drove stiffly. She didn't take her eyes away from the road once, not even when he got in the car and said hello. It was like he wasn't even there. /p

pWhen they eventually stopped at a very shady looking abandoned warehouse, Leo couldn't deny the nerves that were lodged in his throat. He decided to play it off though. /p

p"If you were worried about people hearing me make you scream, you could've just said instead of coming all the way out here," He chuckled. Mishti's sharp glare shut him up instantly. /p

p"Leo," Mishti started, finally turning to look at him. Her dark eyes focused on him, and Leo felt strangely naked. "I know."/p

p"Know what?" Leo let out a confused huff of air that was supposed to be a laugh but was too full of nerves to sound like one. /p

p"About the Renshaw's. What they were involved in. What you must have helped them with." /p

pLeo raised an eyebrow. She was an ex cop and she hadn't already known about the Renshaw's? /p

pTilting his head towards her, he smiled sweetly, "Mishti, I told you about being involved with them before. All I did was work in their clubs. Nothing involved with any of their dodgy stuff."/p

p"Then how come there's a record of you dobbing them in for all kinds of stuff? Assault, drugs, money laundering. You told the police about all of it." /p

p"They were rumours I'd heard!" Leo looked her straight in the eyes. "I had to make sure David had someone looking out for him, and I couldn't get too involved with the Renshaw's, so I went to the cops and told them everything I knew. That's all it was." /p

pMishti pursed her lips. Leo's brown eyes were wide and honest, his face earnest and open, and she couldn't help but believe him. He was a smooth talker, she knew, but he wasn't a liar. No. He wouldn't lie to her about this. /p

pRaising her head she smiled at him. "I believe you, Leo." /p

pA smile crossed Leo's face and he reached across to grab Mishti's hand. Giving it a squeeze, he whispered into her ear, "I will never lie to you, Mishti. I promise." /p

pWarmth filled Mishti's heart. Her hands tangled in his dark hair, pulling him down into a deep kiss. He let out a soft whimper at the aggression and returned her kiss. /p

pAs they kissed, the tension dropped from Leo's body. The knowledge of what he did was buried deep inside of him, and he didn't want to ever have to share it. Ever./p


End file.
